Eichen's Bar
by savedatreez
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Lasha and Zeke at Eichen’s Bar on St. Patrick’s Day. It isn’t until Sam pays for their beers that he realizes they have no more cash. Lasha comes up with an idea to earn some money that just might prove more dangerous than guessed.


**Summary: Dean and Sam meet Lasha and Zeke at Eichen's Bar on St. Patrick's Day. It isn't until Sam pays for their beers that he realizes they have no more cash. Lasha comes up with an idea to earn some money that just might prove more dangerous than guessed.**

**Rating: Mature for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in it. The only characters that I own are Lasha and Zeke Judd.**

**Characters: Dean, Sam, Lasha and Zeke.**

Sam and Dean strolled into Eichen's bar with broad smiles. It was St. Patrick's Day and it was time to take a load off and finally have some fun. The scent of biker leather, smoke and whiskey wafted through the air. It was crowded with the usual visitors of Okarche, Oklahoma. Eichen's was the oldest bar in the state and legend for their secret recipe for fried chicken. It was Dean's favorite and definitely worth driving from Lawrence for. They had first come across one of their favorite hangouts with their Dad. John just plopped down a bucket of chicken wings in front of his boys with a smile. Dean's mouth watered instantly as soon as he saw the fried goodness. Sam was just as starving and couldn't deny they were the best looking pieces of poultry he ever laid eyes on. Ever since they never forgot the small bar.

Sam missed those days when they'd come to here with their Dad, but welcomed the bar with open arms. Only good memories remained here. He then spotted a familiar feminine figure. Lasha. Sam smiled, poking Dean in the side.

"Dude, what?"

Sam pointed to the back at a jet black haired woman wearing the hard-ass hunter garb.

"It's one of our old friends."

Dean craned his neck to see who his younger brother was pointing at. From around the smoke he caught a glimpse but he didn't recognize the beautiful girl.

"Yeah, so? We have a lot of old friends." Dean protested, not admitting he didn't remember her completely.

Sam rolled his eyes, walking toward Lasha and yanked Dean after him.

"Come on."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lasha sipped her beer idlely, surveying the bar and listening to the redneck music they always played here. The Judds practically grew up in this bar. Their parents got all the tips from hunts here. The siblings always came along for the ride and the chicken. Zeke came back from the kitchen with meat in hand.

"I love this place!" Zeke said to himself as he took a seat.

As soon as he did, Lasha locked eyes with Sam who was moving toward her.

"Sam!" She exclaimed. Lasha stood quickly, setting the table off its balance and sending Zeke's chicken into his lap.

"Real smooth sister," Zeke complained sarcastically.

Sam grinned, towering over her from his great height. Even with her stilettos she Lasha was still about ten inches shorter than he was. She ran to his arms in a tight embrace. Lasha breathed in his scent while he played with her silky hair. It had been way too long since they've seen each other. It was about a month ago when they met on a goblin chase headed by the Judd's uncle, Bobby. Sam and Lasha had a little back and forth diversion of stealing glances of one another but they never took it to the next level. Dean stood behind them as they embraced. He rolled his eyes; they didn't notice he was there let alone allow him to pass.

Dean scratched his head and looked at Zeke with the chicken. He walked around the hugging duo with some difficulty, giving Sam the 'fuck her and get over it' look. He sat down with Zeke then knew something was missing. Alcohol. Dean went to the bar to get a beer, came back and helped himself to Zeke's chicken. He chewed slowly, closing his eyes from pure greasy, heart-clogging bliss.

"I frickin' love this place!"

"Right on, man!" Zeke replied joyfully, clanking beers with Dean.

Sam and Lasha then unlocked arms finally. "It's good to see you Sam." Lasha said in her best seductress, velvet voice.

Sam blushed a little and pulled out her seat for her. Zeke and Dean rolled their eyes at the same time from this gesture of chivalry. Zeke gave the look because he knew Lasha's motive of operation. This was her poker face. She was betting high on her top flirting skills and from shade of red Sam's cheeks were turning, it looks like Lasha hit the jackpot. Lasha smiled deviously to herself_._ Dean gave the gaze because Sam was smiling like a brainless football jock and he could've sworn he saw drool on the corner of Sam's mouth. What bit Dean in the ass was the fact that Sam hadn't made a move yet. Lasha was obviously interested, so he's just gonna let her do all the work? Showing mutual feelings in return was more courteous than pulling out a stupid chair in his opinion.

"So how 'bout them Yankees?" Dean said to start up a conversation.

"Welp, we just finished up a job here in Okarche," Zeke mentioned after taking another drink of his beer.

"Is that so?" Sam asked, wanting to hear about it.

"Pagan God. An Arrogant son-of-bitch who busted open my kneecap. Oklahoma is crawlin' with them," Lasha answered, rolling her tongue over her teeth to show her disdain with admitting that.

"Seems like you beat us to him." Sam replied, looking directly at her. He put on his smoldering stare. His big brown, puppy-dog eyes burned into Lasha.

"Well, he-" Lasha began to say something more about the unfortunate run in with the creature but she was rendered speechless. She looked at him for a moment but the stare he was giving her was so intense and forward that she had to look away. Lasha shifted her eyes to her beer bottle, hiding from his passionate gaze. Dean noticed this immediately. He smiled to himself; _I guess I underestimated him… Geterdone Sammy, _Dean thought to himself with satisfaction.

A loud crash interrupted the stare off all of a sudden, ripping Dean from his thoughts too. Two rednecks were wrestling on a table, knocking liquor everywhere. Curses, punches, and cheers sounded throughout the bar. It took three employees to pull the biker bums off of each other.

The butch bartender bellowed, "TAKE IT TO THE BACK RING BOYS! WE ARE RUNNIN' A RESPECTABLE JOINT HERE!"

Dean raised his eyebrow slightly, turning back around to face Zeke and Lasha.

"Back ring? There's a fight club here?"

"Yeah, dude. I can't believe you didn't know that." Zeke responded.

"Huh. How 'bout that."

"I'm going to go pay for our drinks in advance," Sam reported to the group, "Since we forgot to pay last time we were in a bar, we were sentenced to kitchen duty." Sam added in, giving Dean a deliberate dirty look.

Dean shrugged, "Hey man, that vampire was out the door pretty quick. We couldn't just let her go!"

"Whatever man, I'll be right back."

Soon Sam returned from the front of the bar with a mixed expression his face.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"The credit card was rejected."

"WHAT?! I just swiped that a day ago!" Dean complained in disbelief.

"We don't have any cash on us either," Sam mentioned grimly.

"Wait a sec." Lasha dug through her wallet. After a few moments she muttered, "Shit. I got nothing."

Zeke took out his wallet as well and cursed. "Sorry guys. I'm broke too."

They all looked around the table at each other like they just spotted the last of the turkey on the day of Thankgiving and just saw the potential competition.

"I'm _not_ on kitchen duty," all four said in unison.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay. It's settled no one is going to work off the meal by washing dishes," Zeke said in a democratic tone. "We need to pay off the tab here and keep some money to live on…" Zeke drifted off into thought, trying to come up with the best way to make some money.

"Should it be that hard to guess? We fight in the back ring," Lasha suggested.

Sam whipped his head around, doing a total 360° to look at her. "Are you crazy?! You were injured today!"

"Chill out Sam. It's not serious."

"You broke open your kneecap."

"I put a baby hello-kitty band aid on it. Happy?"

Dean gawked, laughing at the ludicrous idea of miniature Lasha going up against the enormous hill-billys fighting in the Back Ring. "I don't think so Hulk Hogan."

"Well. I. Do." Lasha said with all seriousness. "You think it's gonna be just me in the ring? No. I'm making you three knuckleheads fight with me."

All three boys burst out in laughter. "Come on, Lasha. You wouldn't want to break a nail!" Zeke said through chuckles. Dean grinned and high-fived Zeke, laughing like a hyena. Sam couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Okay if you don't believe me..." Lasha said with venom. She kneed Zeke in between the legs, punched Dean in the nose, and kicked Sam in the gut. They all doubled over in pain one way or another, clutching the body part she assaulted.

As soon as Zeke got his breath back he surrendered, "Okayokayokay…We believe you. We're off to the Back Ring boys.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They passed the shredded black curtains behind the kitchen. Immediately they walked into a totally different world. There was a big white ring painted in the middle of the hardwood floor. Broken down tables were set up here and there for bets and poker games. The strong twang of country music sounded throughout the area, singing about life's troubles and not being good enough for someone. The men there were as rough as the place, unshaven and unruly. They were riden hard and put up to dry just like the leather they were wearing. As soon as the foursome appeared from behind the curtains, all the people turned their heads. No one familiar to these parts were good news. Most of them were rookies who talked smack. Rest assured, they got their clocks cleaned along with their wallets. New comers didn't last long around these parts of the bar.

A tanned man with a beer belly yelled to Dean, who was the first to enter, "Hit the road. The bar's at the front."

Dean smiled, expecting him something to say something like that. "I'm well aware."

"Git outta here. We don't like strangers."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. We'll get to know each pretty well."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OOOOO!!!!" Zeke cringed as he saw a man hit the floor from a clean punch. "That's gonna leave a mark in the mornin'!"

The Winchesters and Judds settled in smoothly with the crowd. They went unnoticed from the back table. It didn't take long for them to learn the law back here. Rule nombre uno: to watch a fight, you have to bet and everyone fights at least once. Rule nombre dos: the fighter you bet on gets ten percent of your winnin's. Rule nombre tres: when it's your turn to fight, you ain't allowed to pick yer opponent. And lastly but most importantly: kicking your opponent in the balls is off limits. Everything else is fair game.

Zeke beamed at watching the blonde headed guy get his ass kicked. Apparently, he was making a fortune off his recent bet. Sam, Dean and Lasha cheered also, overjoyed that they picked the right horse to wager on. Sooner or later, it was their turn to fight.

"So who's going first?" Lasha asked the group.

"I figure Dean will be. He fits in the best," Sam joked.

Sure enough, Dean was called to the ring. "Brown leather jacket in the back! Yer turn!"

"That's me. You know what to do."

They nodded and Sam stood up while Dean walked to the middle of the room. Lasha and Zeke handed him a hundred dollar bill each so he could take it to the main betting table. Sam got out two hundreds from his wallet.

"Whoa, dude. You sure have a lotta faith in Dean." Zeke stated.

"You would too if you saw him fight."

Sam turned away and set the money down in front of the scruffy man. "Four hundred on Dean."

"Who?"

Sam sighed; they were never going to learn their names.

"Brown leather jacket."

"Gottcha."

The referee held up his hand high in the air to signal the starting of the fight.

"BROWN LEATHER JACKET VS. EARL! READY POSITIONS!"

Earl cracked his neck and popped his fingers. Dean narrowed his eyes to show he meant business.

Earl snarled at Dean, spitting out his dip in the ring.

"You ready to dance city boy?"

"Bite me Jeff Foxworthy."

"FIGHT!" The ref announced, backing away from the arena.

Dean held up his fists. He was always taught to never let a hand drop from defending your face. He learnt the hard way once from a school fight when he was a senior and hadn't forgotten it since. Dean still had that broken nose that didn't heal fully til this day. He saw instantly that Earl forgot that rule and left his chin wide open.

Dean swung his foot into Earl's gut full force and punched him right in the kisser. Earl stumbled back, spitting out blood. Earl glared at Dean and charged toward him like a bull. Dean smiled and moved out of the way just in time, sending Earl into one of the tables.

"Had enough?" Dean taunted, chuckling.

"I'm gotta get you for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

Earl smirked and kicked Dean's shins with his cowboy boots, making Dean lose his balance. Earl charged again, seeing that Dean was vulnerable. Dean regained his senses in the nick of time, ducking from his opponent's giant knuckles. The older Winchester turned around quickly and booted Earl in the butt. Laughter erupted from the crowd. Dean turned around to wave and blow kisses to the audience, wanting to take in the glory.

"I'll be here all night ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on my amazing- OOFF!" Dean was cut off from Earl jumping on his back. Dean couldn't help but let his knees from Earl's weight and hit the floor.

"ONE… TWO," The referee counted down.

"No," Dean used all of his strength to get out from under the huge man, "Frickin'. Way." Dean whipped his head back, butting Earl in the neck. Earl coughed and released slightly but enough for Dean to get away. He gripped Earl's left hand and twisted it behind his back then pushed him down to the ground with his foot.

"ONE. TWO. THREE. DOWN! LEATHER JACKET WINS!"

Dean let Earl go and grinned ear to ear. He leaned over and spoke to Earl who was still brooding over the loss. "I cheated death like six times already, did ya really think I wasn't gonna give you the slip?" He could see Sam, Zeke and Lasha clapping and whistling from the back. Maybe hunting had more advantages than he originally realized.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Forty bucks?! That's all I got!" Dean complained from his ten percent of the group's winnings. "I'd like to see you tackle an idiot of that size for _forty fucking bucks._"

"Get over it, Dean. We'll bet higher later on." Lasha reassured him.

Soon it was Sam's turn; Zeke's, Dean's, and then the cycle repeated itself. Lasha was never called to the ring. She was fuming and complained every time she wasn't picked.

"YOU SEXIST SCUMBAGS! I CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU PUSSIES!" She screamed.

"Put a cork in it!" Dean shouted to Lasha, tired of her voice.

"THE LOUD SKANK IN THE BACK BEST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET UP THERE!"

"HEY! I'M NOT A-"Lasha protested, yelling across the room at the man who calls the people up to the ring.

"They called you," Zeke said with a little smile.

She pointed at Zeke, letting him know he was on her shit list. She turned away and started walking to the middle.

"Wait!" Sam argued, getting up to stop her. "You can't do this Lasha. What if you get hurt?" Sam said with pleading eyes.

She smiled a little, enjoying his concern. "I won't Sam. If I can take down a werewolf, then I can beat any chump in here."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Sam said once more, standing between her and the ring.

"It's okay Sam. I can take care of myself." She moved around him and entered the circle.

"THE LOUD BITCH VS. STACY! LAST FIGHT OF THE NIGHT! ALL OR NOTHING! READY POSITIONS!" The ref sounded at once.

Stacy was dressed in fishnets and a skirt that was way to short. Her hair was dyed a fake blonde color and her nails where fake too. She smirked at Lasha, scanning her up and down. Stacy was a top fighter here at Eichen's Bar. She had taken down grown men twice her size. The little black-haired girl would be no match. Lasha scowled at her, rolling her tongue over her teeth. She had to win this. Either she left broke and beaten up or wealthy and full of pride.

"ONE!.. TWO!.."

'_You can beat this barfly Lasha. Prove to Sam you aren't made of porcelain. Show him you can roll with the punches. Show him that you are tough enough to be with him.'_ She coached herself as the ref counted down.  
"FIGHT!"

Stacy threw the first punch. Lasha ducked instinctively. They circled each other like animals seeing their prey. Stacy's smile resembled one of those vindictive, manipulative high school girls who could make your life miserable in a snap. Lasha dealt with those girls on a daily basis. It wasn't a problem to kick Stacy's ass.

Finally Stacy attempted punching Lasha out. Lasha ducked once again but fired back. She came from under where the retaliation would be least expected. Lasha struck her under the jaw, dropkicked her in the chest with her sharp boot heel, and swung her leg around to sweep Stacy off her feet. Stacy hid the ground on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Lasha stood up and walked over to her slowly. She leaned over her to pin her down. Then Stacy's leg came up and smacked her in the face with so much power that Lasha fell to the floor beside her. To her dismay, she landed on her arm. A loud crack signaled a break.

The whole bar seemed to have heard it.

"Lasha!" Sam ran to take her out of the ring. He knew she would be wounded. '_Damn it, Sam! Why did you let her go?!' _He scolded himself. Lasha cried out in pain, clenching her teeth. Stacy laughed and crawled over to finish the job. "Lasha!" Sam yelled again to make himself heard and to let her know he was coming to her aid. She heard him and cringed but not just from the pain shooting up her arm.

'_Damn it, Lasha! Why did you let that bitch get to you?! Sam will always think you're weak!_' She thought to herself with scorn. Sam almost reached her then a bouncer blocked his way. "Sorry pal. The fight must go on."

"But she's injured!"

"I can't help that. Get back."

Stacy pressed her weight on Lasha's broken arm deliberately. She laughed wickedly. It was an all or nothing fight and she wasn't going to lose then go home empty handed.

"Get off of me BITCH!" Lasha shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" The ref counted down once more.

With Lasha's last act of strength she brought her leg up and slammed Stacy in the back of the neck with the tip of her shoe, catching hair with the spikes at the bottom of the boot at the same time. Stacy wailed, backing off. Lasha got up quickly and punched Stacy so hard that she ran into table and knocked herself out.

"**DOWN!** THE BLACK HAIRED BROAD WINS!"

The boys in the back cheered and rushed to her immediately. Lasha collapsed in Sam's arms, smiling faintly at his touch.

"Hey, Sammy." She said in a sweet tone, comatose from the pain.

"You're so stupid Lasha!" Zeke exclaimed with worry.

She didn't even notice her brother; Lasha just kept gazing into Sam's eyes. They were the only thing keeping her conscious.

"I'll bring around the car," Dean said, trying to help as much as he could. He bounded through the curtains, knowing Lasha needed morphine or some kind of medicine quickly.

Sam picked her up to carry her out. "Zeke, get the money. We need to pay for her cast and I'm sure she wouldn't want her fight to be in vain."

"Of course," Zeke grabbed the cash quickly and followed Sam out.

Sam looked at the broken girl in his arms. "Lasha… You didn't have to do this."

She replied him to his surprise with a calm smile, "Yes I did." Lasha rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It was clean break. You must have had your guardian angel looking out for you. Your cast will need to stay on for a couple of weeks and your arm should heal perfectly." The doctor in the ER said to Lasha as he finished wrapping her up.

A nurse walked in and handed the doctor the painkillers. He then gave them to Lasha. "You should be set. Be more careful next time."

"Thanks, Doc."

He nodded, turned away and left the room.

Lasha looked up at the boys slightly, embarrassed that she let her guard down and winded up in here.

"Sorry guys."

"You're going to be okay. So don't worry about it." Zeke told her with confidence. His sister always bounced back.

Dean smiled and added in, "And you made us a fortune! We made almost seven grand!"

Lasha laughed, "Good thing too. I would've been pissed if all of this wasn't worth it."

"Do you feel okay?" Sam asked, still distressing over her condition.

Dean sensed the chick flick moment and fled with Zeke, checking Lasha out so they could get the hell out of dodge.

"I feel fine, Sam." Lasha told him. She extended her hand slightly to touch his. Sam noticed the light caress and held her hand. They stared into each other's eyes, just thinking about all the things they want to say to each other. Sam inched closer and Lasha stepped off of the white hospital table. They came closer and closer until their bodies where touching. She stood up on her tip toes and Sam leaned in slowly.

They kissed tenderly, holding each other tight as they did so. For so long they dreamt of this moment and it was finally happening. Sam's lips where just as soft as she thought they would be and Lasha's body was warm just like Sam thought it should be. The fantasy was very real and in their grasp. No longer would they have to deal with little gestures of affection. They both felt the same toward one another and it was official.

**FIN.**

**I'm sorry I was a bit late. I hope you like it!**


End file.
